1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to piezoelectric elements and methods for manufacturing the same, ink jet recording heads and ink jet printers.
2. Related Art
Ink jet printers are known as printers that can realize high image quality and high speed printing. In order to improve the characteristics of piezoelectric elements in ink jet recording heads for ink jet printers, it is important to control the crystal orientation of the piezoelectric layers.
As a method to control the crystal orientation, Japanese Laid-open patent application JP-A-2000-158648 describes a control method using an MgO (100) single crystal substrate. However, according to this method, the process for manufacturing an ink jet recording head may become complex.